1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of circuits for producing a receive Manchester clock from received Manchester encoded data signals.
2. Background Art
The most relevant related art known to applicants is a receive clock derivation circuit for producing a receive clock from received Manchester encoded data (MED) signals which is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,420 which issued on Sept. 17, 1985 to T. J. Kozlik and R. L. Spiesman.
In the Kozlik et al patent received Manchester encoded data signals are differentiated to produce primary pulses. The primary pulses are applied to a delay line oscillator which produces a decode clock. The decode clock and primary pulses are applied to a shift register. Selected outputs of the shift register are applied to a logic circuit which produces the receive Manchester clock. The receive Manchester clock is then used to decode the received Manchester encoded data signals.